256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Gets His Own Episode
The 36th episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles. Watch it here. Plot Older Rosen is in his flat. He decides he wants to have a look at the shop downstairs, so he goes out into the corridor and sees his path blocked by a balloon, who laughs at him. Older Rosen tells the balloon to leave, but it doesn't move, so Older Rosen instead decides to jump out the window. He does so, and begins running around London. He runs into a "Children's Shoes Have Far To Go" sign, which he knocks over, and then runs into a shop called "Tims Toys". The shop, unsurprisingly, has Tim Rowett inside. Older Rosen tells him that he's standing in the middle of the room saying "Heh", which is true. Tim fires some smoke rings with a Zero Blaster, saying "Waa, wah, wa, wahhh" and Older Rosen somehow understands what he's saying. Tim takes out a yo-yo balloon and plays with it a bit. He then takes out a sign, which when put on a back, the word "Sus" appears". He then takes out a barrel with a large spring inside, which knocks over Older Rosen when he opens it. They then go into a rave sequence which is interrupted by Mayor Kravindish because of course it is. At the end of the rave, Older Rosen notices that amidst all the confusion he has somehow shrunken down to the size of a small toy. Older Rosen demands that Tim return him to normal size, but Tim has no idea how to do that. Older Rosen first suggests the use of a bicycle pump, but all this does is make him fly all over the room like a balloon when released from the pump. Older Rosen then volunteers to disappear into the ceiling along with his nose if he's not careful. Tim doesn't understand at first, but he then takes out a set of matching puzzles which pops up and launches Older Rosen when he opens it. Older Rosen hits a nearby dartboard and almost hits bullseye, but doesn't change in size. Older Rosen then runs out of ideas and asks Tim for help, but Tim says he doesn't have any ideas either. But Tim then takes out a large balloon which can be inflated by running around a room. Older Rosen tells him to try that. Tim at first is confused and blows up a regular balloon but Older Rosen corrects him. They go outside and Tim has a giant balloon which he runs around his yard with and fills up with air. When the balloon is full, Tim attempts to hold the balloon up, and Older Rosen falls off the balloon back to normal size. They go back inside, and Tim offers Older Rosen a drink, but Older Rosen declines and returns home. Tim then plays "Avril 14" on his piano telephone while several facemelts pass by. Music * "On The Way To San Mateo" (alternate) by Lalo Schifrin * "Music To Interrogate By" by Lalo Schifrin * "Up Again (feat. Rae Morris)" by Clean Bandit * "Next Is The E (Club Mix)" by Moby * "She Moves She" by Four Tet * "Slam" by Pendulum * "Avril 14" by Aphex Twin Category:Episodes